We Two
by brandysauce
Summary: MerryPippin Two little hobbits in hard times: the value of a partner. Sappiness set during "Return."


Okay, let's get the obvious said. Characters most clearly not mine all that legal goop that's a total no-brainer in this case. Yes, this is slash; no, you are not being forced to read it, so take responsibility for yourself, you have been warned. And yes, I know they're first cousins, but who cares, they're too damn cute not to do this, and besides, maybe hobbits are different about these things. Those matters out of the way, on with the ficcy. Oh, and grab some waffles. It's embarrassingly syrupy.

***

The light of evening fell through the window of the calm room in the House of Healing where Merry lay, dozing lightly. Pippin, entering quietly with a bowl of soup stifled a gasp. He had never seen his precious cousin look so...exquisite. Lying still but for the shallow movement of his chest, so pale with illness, he seemed to glow in the dying beam of light, which cast a halo from his gilded curls. The seraphic vision made Pippin quiver until the spoon clattered against the bowl. A drop of soup scalded his finger so that he cried out, at which those beautiful eyes opened; opened and focused on Pippin, who felt his insides running fire and ice under that gaze. "I...I've brought you some supper." he managed.

"Wonderful, dear cousie," Merry smiled as Pippin perched on the edge of his bed, and reached to take the bowl, "Oh..." The slight frown puckering his brow melted Pippin's heart all over again, to say nothing of the way his mouth set itself into a disappointed pout.

"What's the matter?"

  
"It's my arm, Pip; still sore. And it's tricky to eat soup with one hand and no table." His pout and frown became more calculating as he glanced at Pippin, the bowl, the spoon.

"Perhaps I could feed you?" the younger hobbit suggested in barely more than a whisper.

"Can't see why it wouldn't work," Merry replied, the smile returning, "We must try something soon; I'm famished."

Pippin nodded and stirred the steaming liquid, then brought a spoonful cautiously to Merry's lips. A rosy tongue-tip crept over lower lip to test and lap catlike at broth. "Mmm..." he sighed, eyes fluttering closed, "Nearly as good as at home."

There was a moment's nostalgic, melancholy silence in the twilight filled room, then Pippin shook himself a bit. "Here, let's have you finish your soup before it gets dark so I can light a candle or something.'

He continued to feed Merry, a sort of warm, protective tingle spreading through him, also a sort of dreamlike quality as he watched receptive lips and tongue caress the spoon and swallow hot...

"What?" he murmured, stirring from his reverie.

I said – here, put the bowl on the floor now it's empty – what happened to your finger?"

"Oh, that," said Pippin, staring at his hand so carefully cradled in Merry's, "I sloshed a bit of soup and burned it."

The Brandybuck lad's eyes gleamed by the twinkle of the first star. "Ah, yes, as you entered...your ejaculation which roused me." His grin was punctuated by a flicker of tongue. "Even small hurts need attention...perhaps a kiss?"

Pippin nodded dumbly, his heart leaping wildly as his hand was tugged to velvet lips, breath like spring's breeze, and a moist tongue on sensitive, blistered skin. Words mumbled against his palm, "It's gone night, me dear."

"Oh, so it has, shall I see to a candle?" Pippin babbled without disentangling his hand.

Unexpectedly, Merry's grip tightened. "No, don't leave, Pip. It's...it goes dark _inside_ of me too, sometimes, since... And I feel I've been ages without you..." He turned, wrapping his left arm about Pippin's waist and burrowing his face into the younger hobbit's tunic.

Pippin's arms encircled Merry as he bowed his head so gold ringlets tickled his face. "Meriadoc, my love, I promise I shan't ever let go of ye." he heard himself saying over the rush of blood in his ears and compassion mixed with fear in his heart. Somehow he found himself pressing soft kisses to the top of Merry's head and the tips of his ears, his own eyes stinging and his face wet. The front of his tunic was damp too; Merry shuddered with voiceless sobs, holding tight to Pippin and trembling like a wounded animal. Pippin rocked him gently, kissing and nuzzling, coaxing Merry's chin up so he could lick away tears as Merry calmed, melting into an open-mouthed kiss like recalled blackberry nights on the Brandywine; a kiss that became a desperate snog, twining and groping for memories of pleasant times and the promise of a future not all dark...

A sudden, violent shiver ran through Merry, accompanied by a startled moan that broke off the kiss. Alarmed, Pippin stared into the tear-filled eyes that had snapped wide and unfocused with pain; he noticed that Merry's right hand, the fingers laced with his own, had become icy. Pippin's breath caught, rasping almost as badly as his lover's; eyes usually filled with sunshine and mischief stared bleakly through him.

"Merry?" he whimpered, hands tangling themselves in fair hair, "Merry!" With the frantic, sloppy kiss he pressed to cold forehead, he experienced bone-deep chill and a sucking, eerily glowing blackness. Creation reeled---

And steadied again, his nails biting into his palms, Merry hiding his face against him and quaking like an aspen. A tiny voice came to his ears, muffled and shaky, "It's getting better. Not as long this time," One hand settled on his cheek, "Pip...my treasure..."

Relief washing through him, thawing the numbness, Pippin looked into Merry's face, which was once again alive and full of concern.

"I'm all right now, Pip. I'm going to be fine soon. I promise I won't leave you." And then a kiss softer than kitten's fur, sweeter and more warming than honey-mead, lingered on his lips. "It was better this time because you were here."

Through the shadows, Pippin could feel Merry's smile, and its mate curving his own mouth. Taking Merry's free hand and pressing it to his heart he whispered fervently, "I'll be with you always and forever, love, to help however I can. That I promise."

Whispered in reply, "I promise also."

And the hobbits snuggled into the bed together to find ways of proving it to each other until sleep's embrace securely enfolded the pair.


End file.
